Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = | first = June 4, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Nicole Meredith Grayson | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * ( ) * }} | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Dustin Rayburn (1996–1997) Aiden Tyler (1999–2002) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–2007) Milo D'Angelo (2007–2008) Isaac Evans (2009–2011) Remy Boudreau (2012–2014) Jeremy Mitchell (2014) | romances = Connor Eldridge C.J. Spencer Valentin Kiriakis Aiden Tyler | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Razor Jerome (2010–14) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = Terence Grayson | sisters = | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Marina Grayson Brandy Grayson | sons = Trey Mitchell | daughters = Raven Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson | nephews = Romeo Grayson Zane Grayson Nico Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Morgan Grayson Leela Grayson (adoptive) | uncles = | aunts = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | cousins = Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter Ray Jerome Grayson Porter Spencer Winters | relatives = }} Nicole Meredith "Nikki" Mitchell ( Grayson) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–1986 Nikki and her twin brother Terence are born to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda on June 4, 1977. In October, Nikki is kidnapped by the Phoenix – a rival of her grandfather Terry and is returned on Christmas Eve. In 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In 1980, Nick sends the twins back to Jericho City to live their grandparents after Yolanda leaves him. In 1982, Nick is arrested for Yolanda's murder. Nikki doesn't take it well when her parents divorce soon after and Yolanda marries Tony D'Angelo and takes sole custody of the girls. Meanwhile, Nick's plans to remarry his longtime love Amelia Kane are put on hold when she overhears Nikki telling Nick how much she hates Amelia and skips town. Nikki is devastated when Tony and Yolanda divorce and he leaves town in 1985. In 1986, Nick marries Emma Donovan and forces Yolanda into a joint custody agreement. Nikki has come to like her stepmother but the happiness is short lived due to Nick and Amelia rekindling their romance. Yolanda disappears with Nikki in July 1986 when she discovers Nick's plans to sue for custody. 1993–2015 Short hand Nikki comes back to Jericho City in 1993 to finish high school after she gets kicked out of boarding school. She clashes with her stepsister and cousin Zoe over Zoe's fondness for Amelia Kane whom Nikki blames for destroying her parents' marriage. Nikki can't even be warm to her half-sister, Amelia's daughter Marina. Nikki is furious when she catches Nick and Amelia in bed together but keeps quiet about the affair to keep them apart as Amelia is still married to her uncle Razor Jerome. After a failed attempt to reunite Nick with his ex-wife Kelly Cooper, Nikki encourages her father's budding romance with the high school guidance counselor, Kristen Lane. In school, Nikki butts heads with Jeremy Howard as they compete for the same position at the school paper. Nikki also dates Jeremy's best friend Connor Eldridge. Using Zoe's hospital badge, Nikki alters the pregnant Amelia's DNA tests to make sure everyone believes Razor fathered baby Brandy. A month later, Nikki stages Brandy's kidnapping to keep Amelia from conducting a paternity test. Despite Nikki's best efforts, Jeremy's crime lord father Dante D'Angelo exposes her sister's paternity. After Connor dumps Nikki on Valentine's Day in 1994 when she changes her mind about having sex again, blaming Jeremy, Nikki exposes that he is the bastard son of Reverend Bill Mitchell and the half-brother of his love interest, Angela. Nikki gets suspended and is forced to attend summer school where she briefly dates rebellious playboy C.J. Spencer. Zoe's boyfriend Dustin Rayburn comforts Nikki after the split and Nikki falls for him. Nikki notices Jeremy has a crush on Zoe and convinces him to help break them up. Long hand In February 1995, Nikki and Jeremy's plan to keep Dustin and Zoe apart backfires when the couple goes off on a romantic trip where Zoe plans to lose her virginity to him. Feeling sorry themselves, Nikki and Jeremy sleep together. They agree that their tryst was a mistake and renew their efforts to split up Zoe and Dustin. Nikki drugs Dustin with sleeping pills and Nikki gets into bed with him while Jeremy lures Zoe back to Dustin's apartment to catch them which she does. However, when Dustin reveals that he still loves Zoe, a distraught Nikki skips town. Nikki visits for her birthday in June 1995 and leaves town again upon discovering that Zoe and Dustin are preparing for their wedding. Jeremy tracks her down a month later wanting her help stopping the wedding and she promises that she will, but she needs more time. Jeremy warns her that there isn't much time left. On July 27, 1995, an obviously pregnant Nikki interrupts Dustin and Zoe's wedding to announce that she is carrying Dustin's child. Meanwhile, Jeremy inquires about Nikki's pregnancy and she assures him that Dustin is her baby's father. When Dustin rejects Nikki and the baby, an irate Zoe is furious that he kept the secret about his tryst with Nikki. Nikki gives birth to her son Trey with Jeremy and her best friend Susan Hudson by her side in November 1995 due to Dustin being stranded during a snowstorm. Nikki is devastated when Tony is found murdered and Dustin comforts her. In 1996, Nikki successfully used baby Trey to keep Zoe and Dustin apart more and more. Meanwhile, Nick's ex-wife Kelly returned to town and Nikki hires her as Trey's nanny while she worked on romancing Nikki. Nikki is shocked to discover that Tony faked his death and framed Amelia for his murder to put her in jail as he was jealous that she'd become Dante's favorite child. Feeling sorry for Amelia, Nikki agrees to a truce and make effort to include her sisters, Marina and Brandy in plans with Trey. In June 1996, Nikki is horrified when Zoe confronts her about drugging Dustin the night Trey was conceived. Dustin and Zoe reunite and make plans to marry and sue for custody of Trey. Nikki turns to Jeremy for help and he reluctantly agrees to stop them. Nikki has Trey christened on August 7, 1996 with Connor and Susan as the boy's godparents. Meanwhile, Nikki is horrified when she comes home to find Kelly has been gone with Trey all day and has not called. Kelly is later discovered to have died in a car accident in Canada and Trey is declared missing. As they search frantically for Trey, Dustin wants to go forward with the wedding as he believes it help him gain sole custody of Trey from Nikki. As Zoe and Dustin are about to marry in September 1996, Jeremy interrupts to announce that he and Zoe accidentally got married in Las Vegas during a business trip. Nikki then discovers that Trey has been placed in foster care and a social worker says that they need to be married if they hope to get custody of Trey. A delighted Nikki marries Dustin on September 24, 1996 and the couple is awarded custody of Trey. Nikki is shocked when Dustin and Jeremy's mother Cassie Howard reveals that she hired an actor to marry them and their marriage is not legal. In December 1996, Nikki is hit by a car and goes into a coma. In 1997, Nikki awakens from her coma and discovers she has severe brain damage and could die during surgery. Nikki convinces Dustin to fulfill her dying wish and they are officially married. Fortunately, Nikki makes it through surgery but she awakens with amnesia. As Nikki starts to regain her memories, she discovers Dustin's plans to have the marriage annulled have been put on hold because of her condition. She decides to keep up the charade and to keep Dustin from leaving her. However in June 1997, Nikki's little sister Marina accidentally exposes Nikki's lies when she plays a recording of Nikki's therapy sessions at Nikki's birthday party. An irate Dustin goes forward with the annulment which is finalized in July 1997 just as Nikki welcomes her twin brother Terence back home. With Terence back home, Nikki discovers that Zoe has been keeping a dark secret herself – she was not a virgin when she met Dustin and that she had given birth to a child at 17 whom she put up for adoption. Nikki exposes Zoe's secret at Nick's birthday dinner forcing Zoe to come clean. She was raped by the school janitor and left town to give birth to the baby. Terence and Nikki's mother, Yolanda, helped arrange the adoption. Nikki is shocked when Dustin suddenly proposes to her and she happily accepts. Dustin admits that he isn't sure he loves Nikki, but he loves Trey and wants to be the best father he can be. However, their wedding is interrupted by Terence and Zoe with a paternity test which proves Dustin is not Trey's father after all. A furious Zoe punches Nikki in the face and then reveals that Jeremy is actually Trey's biological father. Nikki watches in horror as Zoe and Dustin are married and Cassie threatens to sue for custody of Trey. Nikki moves into a new apartment near the university just in time for Christmas. She bonds with her neighbor Valentin Petrov they commiserate about their chaotic relationships with their parents. Valentin helps Nikki fend off an angry Jeremy throughout the holidays. In 1998, Nikki lands an internship with Fresh Faces modeling agency thanks to Amelia. Valentin worries when Nikki starts working late nights as their is someone attacking college students. She assures him that she can take care of herself and her pepper spray can do the rest. Nikki celebrates when Terence splits with his girlfriend Krystal Lockhart and she then sets him up on a date with aspiring model Serena Tyler. Meanwhile, Nikki is furious to discover that Kristen orchestrated Trey's kidnapping years earlier and killed Kelly to cover it up. At Nikki and Jeremy's custody hearing, Val shocks her by claiming her as his girlfriend to the press. The two share a kiss later and Valentin impulsively proposes to Nikki. He insist that being married will increase her chances of retaining custody of Trey. Nikki is hesitant fearing a sudden marriage will look suspicious. Val assures Nikki that his feelings for her are real and Nikki accepts his proposal and promises to consider the marriage. Zoe later confronts Nikki about her hesitance to marry Val reminding her of the girl who would do anything to get what she wants. Nikki apologizes to Zoe for all of her schemes and Zoe believes that being a mother has softened her. Nikki accepts Val's proposal in June 1998 and they start wedding plans. Meanwhile, the campus attacks occur more and more frequently and Jeremy pressures Nikki to move back with her father fearing the danger she and Trey could be in. The night before the wedding, on September 3, 1998, Nikki is horrified when she finds the attacker dragging an unconscious Zoe into Valentin's apartment. Nikki breaks into Val's apartment to rescue Zoe and the man catches her. Nikki fights him off and Zoe wakes up and knocks the guy out with a glass vase. The girls remove his mask and are horrified to see Valentin. A terrified Nikki takes off and Zoe follows. They call the cops at her apartment and go back to Val's to find that he has left. Nikki is horrified fearing Valentin will come back for her. Terence, Jeremy and Nick finally convince a reluctant Nikki to sell her apartment and move back into the Grayson family home. Nikki comforts Terence when he splits with Serena upon discovering that she is pregnant with another man's child. Nikki sets out to ruin Serena's budding career as a model. Nikki reluctantly agrees to help Terence when he decides to propose to Krystal. At Terence and Krystal's wedding in January 1999, Nikki discovers Nick and Amelia are also discussing marriage. Nick tries to hide it from her and Nikki realizes she is the reason. Nikki finally gives her blessing for Nick and Amelia to be together. Nikki and Terence graduate college in May 1999 and throw a huge party with the rest of their friends only for Jeremy to crash the party to announce he that he has married Serena and serves Nikki with custody papers. An angry Nikki confronts Jeremy and they end up sleeping together. Nikki is contacted by her former landlord about some of the stuff she left behind. The handsome new tenant Aiden is immediately smitten with Nikki and ask her out on a date. They sleep together on the first date and Nikki regrets it but Aiden says he doesn't. Aiden later invites Nikki to dinner with his sister and brother-in-law and Nikki is shocked to discover Aiden is Serena's big brother. To further complicate matters, in late July, Nikki learns she is pregnant. To make things even more awkward, Nikki soon discovers she is pregnant. Aiden is very excited and shocks Nikki when he proposes. Though he feels it is a little soon, Aiden wants his child to have a proper family. Nikki and Aiden are married in November 1999. Nikki and Aiden welcome their daughter Raven on Valentine's Day in 2000. At Raven's christening a few months later, Nikki discovers Krystal is pregnant. She is so excited that she accidentally tells Terence before Krystal does. Unfortunately, Krystal suffers a miscarriage soon after Terence files for divorce when Krystal walks out on him. Nikki tries to get the two back together but Krystal reject Terence and he leaves town in July 2000. Nikki is devastated when Jeremy is left comatose after he is severely burned in a fire in March 2001. Nikki visits Krystal who has just given birth to her son whom she names Nico, after Nick, as Terence is the boy's father. With Jeremy out of the picture, Nikki is awarded sole custody of Trey. Zoe comforts her sister warns her to be honest about her feelings with Aiden. Nikki supports her father as he finally marries Amelia in September 2001. Nikki is later confronted by Cassie who accuses her of lying about Raven's paternity. In February 2002, Nikki is blindsided when Aiden suddenly serves her with divorce papers and reveals that he knows he isn't Raven's father. Cassie then announces plans to sue for custody of Trey and Raven. Just as Nikki and Cassie are about to go to court Jeremy wakes up and orders his mother to drop the custody suit. Nikki is quite shocked when Jeremy proposes but she fears Jeremy is only proposing to avoid another custody battle. Jeremy reveals that the night of the fire he got drunk and wrote her a letter in which he professed his love for her but she reveals that she never got the letter. It is revealed that Cassie intercepted the letter and burned it which lead to fire that nearly killed Jeremy. A furious Jeremy disowns his mother and leaves Serena for Nikki. After visiting Zoe in Europe, Nikki finally accepts Jeremy's proposal but Serena refuses to sign the divorce papers. Nikki takes matters into her own hands and discovers Serena once did porn. Nikki threatens to leak the pictures and destroy her career unless Serena grants Jeremy a divorce. Nikki and Jeremy are finally married on November 14, 2002. 2003 In 2003, Nikki is infuriated by the revelation that Amelia's new bodyguard Adonis Zane is actually Nick and Amelia's illegitimate son – the product of the affair that destroyed her parents' marriage. Jeremy's promotion also leaves Nikki to care for the kids on her own. Jeremy wants to hire a nanny but Nikki refuses. 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 Nikki and Jeremy remarry in April 2014. In October 2014, Jeremy is killed when the Grayson family yacht goes up in smoke during a family dinner. It is later revealed that Razor set the bomb trying to kill Nick and Amelia, and avenge Zoe. 2015 In 2015, Jeremy appears to Nikki in a dream and implores her to move on with her life. 2017– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=April 16, 2016}} |salign = right |title = Nikki Walker character description}} Nicole Grayson, originally scripted as Nicole Walker is one of the original characters for the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is the first born child of the central character -- Nik Walker whom she is named after. As a member of warring crime families, the Walkers and the Santiagos, Nikki is often torn over her love for her families -- specifically her father Nik and her grandfather Javier Santiago. At 18, Nikki marries her first love -- the much older and wealthy Hungarian prince, Dylan Buchanan with whom she has two sons. Their happiness is short lived and Dylan dies from Leukemia months before the birth of their second child. Nikki later falls in love with Doctor Jake Barrett who is revealed to be Dylan's illegitimate half-brother and they marry in 1999. Nikki gives birth to Jake's twins daughters in 2001. Nikki is quite the ingenue -- often serving as the moral compass. However, an affair the mysterious Harpo Soprano just before her wedding changes everything for her. Harpo fathers one of her twins, while Jake fathers the other. The death of Jake's daughter leads to the further destruction of the marriage and eventual divorce. It is assumed that Nikki and Harpo eventually end up together. The character's backstory has changed quite a few times over the years. Born on June 4, 1977 along with her brother Terence, Nikki is the twin daughter of Nick and his first wife Shelby Robinson. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:Robinson family Category:1977 births Category:Twins